This new spray carnation cultivar originated as a seedling of a hybrid plant resulting from my crossing of selected varieties of stock plants maintained by me in my nursery at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, for breeding purposes. The present plant was selected by me for propagation, from among the seedlings grown from seeds of the original hybrid, because of its very unusual flower coloration and its profuse production of flowers borne on long, strong flowering stems. Propagation of the selected seedling was done under my direction at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, by means of cuttings. The results of that propagation were so pleasing that propagation was continued at Aalsmeer through several successive generations, which demonstrated conclusively that the distinguishing characteristics of this new variety would hold true from generation to generation and that its homogeneity could be assured for commercial propagation for the production of cut flowers. Propagation of this new carnation variety by means of cuttings is now being done at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, for commercial purposes.